Les Oubliées
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: La guerre de l'Anneau était terminée, et nous avions survécu. La reconstruction d'après-guerre, en revanche, fut bien plus aisée pour certains... Qui se souviendrait de nous ? Nous, les petites gens sans importance ?


_Titre : _Les Oubliées

_Début d'écriture de ce texte :__ Vendredi 4 Août 2017._

_Résumé :__ La guerre de l'Anneau était terminée, et nous avions survécu. La reconstruction d'après-guerre, en revanche, fut bien plus aisée pour certains... Qui se souviendrait de nous ? Nous, les petites gens sans importance ?_

_Disclaimer :__ Tout à John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, notre maître à tous en ce qui concerne la Fantasy, les univers de voyage, et l'humour à toute épreuve, bien que cette histoire manquera, je le crains, cruellement de légèreté._

_Raisons de l'existence de cette fic :__ Depuis le jeudi 3 Août 2017, dans l'après-midi, cette histoire est née dans les tréfonds brumeux de mon esprit dérangé, et les personnages se sont imposés à moi, comme ils le font bien souvent, sans préavis aucun, et sans me demander mon avis non plus, bien sûr — sinon ce ne serait pas drôle — et m'ont harcelée avec leur intrigue._

_Bref, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête, et j'ai besoin de l'exprimer. Le sujet, en revanche, me bassine depuis des mois — voire quelques années, pour tout dire —, mais je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, et là, paf, illumination ! Résultat, je me suis laissée entraîner au gré de l'écriture, et voilà ce que j'ai pondu (oui, oui, je suis une poule, tout à fait)._

_Enfin, si je publie aussi tardivement, c'est parce que la fin m'a posé de nombreux problèmes. À la base, je ne savais pas comment cela devrait finir : bien ou mal ? Finalement, j'en suis arrivée à une sorte de compromis qui oscille entre les mœurs de l'époque dans laquelle l'œuvre originale est implantée, et mes propres désirs quant au devenir des personnages._

_À vrai-dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'être satisfaite de ce texte, mais il est fait, maintenant, je vous en laisse juges._

_Rating :__ M. Pour la première fois, je mets ce rating. Parce que les sujets que j'aborde sont extrêmement sensibles, et que je préfère prendre des précautions. Je parle de la guerre, mais aussi d'autres thèmes qui peuvent survenir n'importe quand, même en période de paix._

_Prévention :__ Cette histoire sera dure, au niveau psychologique du terme. Il n'y aura rien de vraiment explicite, enfin, je n'en ai pas l'impression, mais au niveau mental, ce sera difficile à supporter._

_C'est également la première fois que j'aborde ces deux thèmes — que, volontairement, je ne nommerai pas, sauf au sein même de l'histoire — parce qu'ils sont, comme je l'ai indiqué, très sensibles, mais aussi parce que ce sont des événements que je n'ai jamais vécus, et que j'avais peur de m'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, et, peut-être, de me montrer trop orgueilleuse dans mon entreprise._

_Cependant, ce sont des sujets qui me tiennent à cœur, parce que cela peut concerner n'importe quel individu, homme ou femme — plus souvent les femmes, mais cela n'empêche malheureusement pas la possibilité que cela arrive aussi à des hommes._

_Genre :__ Angst et Drama. On pourrait y rajouter Tragedy, aussi. Il n'y aura aucun humour, ni vraiment de moment joyeux. C'est une histoire volontairement sombre, je tiens à ce que ce soit bien compris, avant qu'on ne me lance des épluchures de fruits pourris à la figure._

_État de la fic :__ Il s'agit d'un One Shot. Il est long, certes, mais il n'y aura pas de suite, car l'histoire est finie. La seule suite qu'il y aura sera un chapitre de réponses aux reviews — si toutefois j'en ai._

_Info pratique :__ En ce qui concerne les lieux et la géographie, je me suis basée sur la carte française de la Terre du Milieu que j'ai trouvée sur Google Images, et donc des noms français. J'espère que mes descriptions seront aussi justes que possible, auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de la moindre erreur, que je puisse la corriger._

_(Je suis super nulle en géographie. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais on ne sait jamais, alors n'hésitez vraiment pas si un élément vous pique littéralement les yeux : je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.)_

_Trois petits détails :_

– _C'est la première fois de toute ma vie que j'écris une histoire à la première personne. J'écris généralement d'un point de vue interne, mais toujours à la troisième personne, de manière à me laisser la marge nécessaire pour les moments de points de vue omniscients. Ici, seul le vécu du personnage nous sera conté, de même que seules ses pensées et connaissances nous parviendront._

– _Ensuite, j'ai utilisé un langage de plus haut niveau qu'à mon habitude, il est plus... châtié, soutenu, si vous voulez. Je voulais avoir une belle sonorité, en accord avec la manière de s'exprimer des personnages du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Étant donné que je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude, peut-être que des passages pourront sembler bizarres. Si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi, que je sache où j'ai pu me planter, ça pourra me permettre de m'améliorer par la suite._

– _Enfin, c'est ma première histoire sur _le Seigneur des Anneaux_. C'est donc un univers qui, même si je le connais bien grâce aux films et à mes lectures, ne m'est pas familier en terme d'écriture. J'ai une autre fic en chantier dessus, mais c'est un crossover avec l'univers de _Harry Potter_ qui n'est pas aussi sombre, et qui est très — très — très loin d'être finie (je ne sais pas encore quand je la publierai, dans un an ou deux, peut-être ?)_

_Futilités :__ Je suis maniaque de l'orthographe ; je me relis un milliard de fois avant de poster un texte (et même après l'avoir posté, si je remarque une faute, je corrige et reposte ensuite). En tant que telle — maniaque, j'entends —, je veille à bien présenter mon texte, au niveau de l'orthographe, de la syntaxe, mais également de la mise en page, afin que ce soit aisé à lire, tant sur un écran d'ordinateur que d'un smartphone._

_Cependant, je n'ai pas de bêta-reader, il est donc possible que je laisse passer une ou deux fautes (je reste humaine, donc sujette aux erreurs). Si tel est le cas et que vous en relevez, je m'en excuse platement, et vous promets de corriger pour reposter immédiatement la fic — à condition que vous m'indiquiez la faute en question._

_Aussi, si vous avez des critiques négatives à m'adresser, ou même des insultes, je vous prierai d'au moins bien les orthographier, et de vous relire avant de poster votre review (je voue une haine profonde à l'encontre du langage SMS)._

_Comme je l'ai indiqué un peu plus haut, je répondrai, dans un prochain chapitre, à toutes les reviews qui me seront adressées, dans l'ordre dans lequel je les aurais reçues._

_Enfin :__ Bonne lecture (j'espère)._

* * *

_**Les Oubliées**_

* * *

J'avais dix ans quand la guerre de l'Anneau s'était ouvertement déclarée, bien que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement assombrie, au point d'en devenir lugubre.

Les soldats du Gondor et du Rohan ne cessaient de passer par chez nous, car nous étions un petit village à la jonction des deux territoires ; à vrai-dire, je n'ai jamais su si nous étions des gondoriens ou des rohirrims. Probablement un mélange des deux, car il semblerait que notre village n'ait cessé, depuis ses débuts, de passer de l'un à l'autre des royaumes — de plus, il y a autant de têtes brunes que blondes par chez nous.

Nous nous situions, en vérité, au bord de la rivière Mering qui se jetait, quelques kilomètres plus loin au Nord, dans le fleuve de l'Anórien, au pied du petit bois de Firien, lui-même jouxtant les Montagnes Blanches sur le flanc Sud. Nous étions donc à l'exacte même distance d'Edoras, au Nord-Ouest, et de Minas Tirith, au Sud-Est de notre position.

Notre village portait ainsi un nom réunissant ceux de la rivière, de la forêt et du fleuve : Merien. _[1]_

Lors de cette guerre, nous entendîmes des échos des événements, mais ce ne fut qu'à la fin que nous eûmes un réel récit de ce qui fut la Communauté de l'Anneau ; nom bien étrange à mon sens, car se basant sur l'objet à détruire, mais qui suis-je pour en juger ?

La guerre dura quatre longues et malheureuses années _[2]_ ; j'avais ainsi quatorze ans quand la paix fut annoncée. Ce fut à la fois un soulagement immense et une lassitude extrême qui nous envahirent, les villageois et moi.

Nous avions perdu beaucoup, à commencer par nos champs, dévastés par les passages incessants des cavaliers et de leurs chevaux — surtout leurs sabots destructeurs des récoltes sur notre maigre parcelle fertile qui, à la fin, ne pouvait plus rien faire pousser, pas même des mauvaises herbes : il fallut attendre au moins six mois avant que la terre ne puisse faire à nouveau pousser nos champs de légumes et de blé.

Ensuite, ce fut notre bétail qui diminua de plus de deux tiers, au profit des deux armées qui considéraient que nous appartenions autant à l'une qu'à l'autre et que, par conséquent, nous devions leur offrir nos richesses afin de « participer à l'effort de guerre » ; sans oublier les bêtes qui furent tuées par la disette et les passages des barbares.

Ces mêmes barbares vinrent ainsi nous piller, nous tuer, brûler nos maisons, profiter outrageusement de nos maigres ressources, et brutaliser les femmes et les jeunes filles. J'avais douze ans, et je fis douloureusement partie de ces jeunes filles malchanceuses.

Je ne sus si ma survie tenait du miracle ou de la malédiction ; je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à cette interrogation.

À l'époque de la fuite au gouffre de Helm dont nous avions rapidement entendu les échos, j'avais treize ans, et mon corps commençait alors vraiment à se développer. Avant les attaques des barbares, j'avais tout juste entamé ma puberté, et le sang entre mes cuisses était déjà apparu.

Heureusement, je n'attendais aucun enfant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de nombre de mes compagnes d'infortune ; je dis heureusement, car en raison de mon jeune âge, il est évident que si j'avais eu à endurer une grossesse, j'aurais péri au moment de donner naissance, comme ce fut le cas de l'une de mes amies, trop fragile et trop frêle alors.

Quand la paix fut officiellement annoncée partout en Terre du Milieu, je me sentis extrêmement lasse. Mon père et mes trois frères aînés avaient été enrôlés dans l'armée et n'étaient jamais revenus. Je ne me souviens plus de l'armée dans laquelle ils furent engagés, car pour moi, elles se ressemblaient toutes, et toutes dispensaient la même désolation après leur passage.

Quant à ma mère et ma petite sœur, toutes deux avaient péri. Au début de la guerre, alors que j'avais atteint les onze années, ma sœur fut tuée au tendre âge de neuf ans par les orcs, ou plutôt, dévorée vivante, tandis que je m'enfuyais, incapable de lui venir en aide à moins de subir le même sort ; ses cris me hantent encore parfois, la nuit.

Ma mère, elle, fut emportée par la maladie, contractée après avoir côtoyé trop de blessés, de mourants et de cadavres, dans l'espoir de retrouver un proche, et affaiblie qu'elle était par tant de malheurs, elle succomba bien rapidement ; dans un sens, je suis soulagée, car elle n'aura pas souffert trop longtemps, et de l'autre, elle me manque atrocement.

Ainsi, quand la guerre fut officiellement terminée, que la paix fut annoncée, mes sentiments étaient mitigés.

Qu'en retiendrait-on ? Se souviendrait-on des paysans, comme moi ? Des femmes et des jeunes filles qui, interdites de partir en guerre, incapables de se défendre, souffrirent mille fois plus que les grands héros dépeints dans les récits guerriers ?

En mon for intérieur, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Nous serions oubliées, nous, les femmes.

Oh, il y avait bien la Dame Blanche de la Lórien, cette elfe légendaire, connue pour sa beauté incroyable et ses pouvoirs mystiques, Galadriel ; il y avait aussi la fille du seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, l'Étoile du Soir, Arwen Undomiel, désormais épouse du roi du Gondor, Aragorn, dit Elessar ; et enfin, la princesse du Rohan, Eowyn, qui parvint à tuer le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, le chef des Nazgûls, et devenue l'épouse du nouvel Intendant du Gondor, Faramir, fils du regrettable Denethor.

Cependant, sur ces trois femmes, deux étaient des elfes, seulement deux avaient combattu avec des armes, et toutes étaient de noble lignée et réputées pour leur beauté, leur sagesse et leur force avant même leur entrée en guerre. Enfin, elles n'étaient que trois, en comparaison du nombre exorbitant de héros de la gent masculine, toutes races confondues.

Même parmi les arbres légendaires, les Ents, il n'y eut aucune femelle qui ait participé à la prise de l'Isengard et la chute de l'ancien magicien blanc, Saroumane.

* * *

Cela faisait désormais une année que la paix était installée en Terre du Milieu, et presque autant de temps que les miens avaient retrouvé leur petit village. D'environ trois cents habitants, nous étions passés à moins de cent-quarante, pour une grande majorité de femmes.

J'avais quinze ans, et je savais que je serai bientôt mise en vente.

Certes, ce n'était pas le terme correct à employer, mais la réalité était ainsi ; j'étais jeune, pas trop laide, bien formée et faite de ma personne, et suffisamment robuste pour porter des enfants qui devraient servir à repeupler notre monde, bien diminué par toutes les pertes de ces dernières années.

Cependant, je m'y refusai, de même qu'un certain nombre d'autres femmes du village.

* * *

Après que la paix eût été annoncée, les fêtes furent nombreuses à éclater dans tous les pays de la Terre du Milieu. L'alcool coula à flots, tant pour fêter que pour oublier, et les hommes, notamment les soldats, se montrèrent fort entreprenants avec les femmes et les jeunes filles.

Je n'avais rien bu qu'une simple chopine de bière qui fut néanmoins suffisante pour me rendre joyeuse, mais pas assez pour me faire perdre toute commune raison ; aussi, je me refusai au soldat qui tenta de m'aguicher ce soir-là.

Les jours suivants, les fêtes se poursuivirent, avant de s'essouffler peu à peu, et je m'étais refusée autant de fois qu'il y eût de fêtes, bien que j'avais tenté de ne point y participer, à l'instar des autres femmes.

Malheureusement pour moi comme pour nombre de mes compagnes, nous fûmes contraintes de nous y rendre par nos chefs de village, qui désiraient ardemment montrer notre volonté à collaborer avec les valeureux soldats du Rohan et du Gondor qui nous avaient sauvés des ténèbres du Mordor.

Naturellement, bien que nous nous soyons refusées, nous ne pûmes lutter contre leurs forces de guerriers, malgré les suppliques, les tentatives d'apitoiement, et les vains essais de résistance.

Lors du mois qui suivit la fin des réjouissances, mon sang ne vint pas entre mes cuisses.

Je m'étais toujours repérée à l'aide des cycles de la lune et n'avais jamais souffert d'un quelconque retard — sauf pour deux ou trois jours à quelques rares occasions —, aussi savais-je approximativement quand la mauvaise période devait arriver ; les douleurs abdominales m'aidaient également à m'y retrouver.

Je devinai que, cette fois-ci, je n'y échapperais pas.

Le jeune chef du village — fils de l'ancien chef qui avait péri à la guerre — semblait satisfait de voir tant de femmes enceintes parmi nous.

Il y avait de quoi, certes : après tant de pertes, nous assurions l'avenir. De plus, nous étions une quarantaine à porter la vie, ce qui était bien loin d'être anodin.

Je me lamentai sur mon sort, malheureuse que j'étais, comme beaucoup d'autres. J'étais jeune, j'allai devenir mère, et je serai bientôt mariée à un homme — non, un rustre — que je ne connaissais point afin de « réparer ma faute » et « laver mon honneur ».

Comme si mon état relevait de ma seule responsabilité !

Cependant, bien vite, une femme — considérée comme une sorcière par la majorité des villageois alors même qu'elle était des nôtres — vint nous proposer une décoction de plantes à usage unique ; elle nous apprit même à la réaliser.

Une nuit de douleurs, une expulsion par l'endroit profané à de trop nombreuses reprises, et puis plus aucune trace du méfait.

Étrangement, malgré toute la répulsion que j'avais pu avoir envers de telles pratiques, je n'hésitai pas, et j'acceptai avec reconnaissance cette aide qui me sembla providentielle ; je retins même par cœur la fabrication, ne sachant si j'en aurais à nouveau l'utilité, mais préférant privilégier un excès de prudence.

Nous fûmes, en tout et pour tout, vingt-trois femmes à employer ce subterfuge. Parmi nous, il y avait la « sorcière », mais également la jeune sœur de notre nouveau chef, qui avait à peine treize ans. Lorsque ce dernier apprit ce que nous avions fait, il ne put rien faire, car il était trop tard.

Entrant dans une colère si noire qu'elle fit presque passer les Nazgûls pour de joyeux lurons, il condamna, dans sa rage aveugle, la responsable de la création de la décoction ainsi que sa propre sœur, qu'il qualifia alors de traîtresse.

Toutes deux furent pendues haut et court en guise d'exemple, puis leurs corps furent jetés en pâture aux corbeaux et aux loups de la petite forêt de Firien.

À ce souvenir, j'en tremble encore d'effroi, bien que ce ne fut pas le pire.

Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, nous, les vingt-et-une femmes restantes, fûmes mises à l'écart.

Cela commença par des murmures et des regards appuyés. Rapidement, cela dégénéra en jetés de pierres et en insultes hurlées à notre face blême de crainte et de remords, en passant par une mise à l'écart aux moments des achats au marché, ou au lavement du linge à la rivière Mering.

Nous étions devenues des pestiférées, et même les autres femmes victimes des mêmes sévices que nous avions subis nous rejetaient, sous le prétexte qu'elles, au moins, assumaient les conséquences de ces actes, avec fierté pour certaines ; j'avais envie de leur vomir dessus, mais la peur m'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu aggraver la situation.

Depuis le décès de la sœur de notre chef, j'étais la plus jeune, et j'allai sur mes quinze ans.

J'étais orpheline de mes deux parents, et n'avais plus mes frères pour veiller à ma protection, ni ma sœur pour me réconforter. Étant en total isolement, je manquai à de multiples reprises de sombrer dans un abîme de désespoir, de regrets et de peine.

J'ai même failli, une nuit, me jeter dans les eaux de Mering, tant j'étais accablée ; cependant, une flamme brûlant encore en moi retint mon geste au dernier instant, et je m'étais contentée de rentrer dans ce qu'il restait de mon domicile familial.

* * *

La doyenne des vingt-et-une rejetées, une femme de trente-huit ans, nous fit réunir un soir, afin que nous prenions une décision, car la situation n'était plus tolérable.

Je me souviens de ce soir où le vent soufflait terriblement fort, rendant l'atmosphère glacée, alors même que nous étions en plein été, lui conférant alors un aspect mystique. Il faisait sombre, et je craignis d'être attaquée par un quelconque esprit malfaisant ; malgré ce que j'avais vécu, je demeurai convaincue que les créatures invisibles existaient.

Je crois bien que mon imagination fertile était ce qui me permettait de tenir bon, en dépit des épreuves que je subissais.

La doyenne avait vieilli prématurément, et sa chevelure, auparavant d'une couleur or éclatant, d'un doré comparable au miel, était désormais d'un blanc fade, parfois striée de quelques mèches d'un gris terne et triste. Quant à ses yeux, qui brillaient naguère de l'émeraude la plus pure, ils étaient devenus de la même teinte que l'herbe morte et fripée.

Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix grave et rauque, si différente de la tonalité claire à laquelle j'avais été habituée que j'en fus saisie, au point que chacune de ses paroles s'imprima au fer rouge dans mon esprit.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, mes amies, mes sœurs. Il y a de cela des mois, nous avons subi un terrible préjudice ; il est inutile de s'étendre là-dessus, car nous savons que jamais nous n'obtiendrons réparation. »

À ce moment-là, nous avions toutes baissé la tête, moi comprise, terrassées à l'idée que nous n'aurions ni réconfort, ni voie de secours.

« Mes sœurs, je vous en prie. Ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avons fait avec la pensée que c'était pour le mieux, que nous ne pourrions assurer la charge que nous portions. Cette charge, nous ne l'avions pas désirée, des monstres nous l'avaient imposée. Nous nous en sommes délestées, et je ne vois pas pour quelle obscure raison nous devrions en avoir honte. »

Elle avait raison. Terriblement raison. Soudain, un poids, que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas eu conscience de porter, s'était comme envolé de mes épaules, et je m'étais sentie si soulagée que j'avais adressé un pâle sourire à la doyenne qui m'avait répondu d'un simple hochement de tête.

« C'est pourquoi je vous propose de partir. »

Des murmures s'étaient élevés parmi nous, choqués, indignés, ou en accord avec ce qui venait d'être entendu, mais la doyenne avait ramené le calme en levant simplement une main, en signe d'apaisement ; elle s'était empressée, dès lors que le silence s'était à nouveau fait roi, de préciser sa pensée :

« Vous êtes libres, bien sûr, de refuser, et choisir de rester ici. Car ici, c'est chez nous, et nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose au monde extérieur, je ne le nie pas. Cependant, je ne supporte plus la vie que nous menons, et je sais, je vois, je constate que vous non plus. Mes sœurs, si nous partons, ce sera pour un voyage sans retour. »

Elle avait marqué une pause. Toutes, nous étions suspendues à ses lèvres, buvant ses paroles, assoiffées que nous étions d'échapper à notre funeste destin.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour que nous périssions si nous choisissons cette entreprise. Si vous décidez de rester, je le respecterai, et personne ne vous jugera pour cela. En revanche, si nous partons, alors il faudra s'organiser, car notre monde, bien qu'en paix, demeure dangereux pour les femmes que nous sommes. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, nous avions organisé notre départ pour la forêt elfique la plus éloignée que nous pourrions trouver, et avions pris la décision de partir au Nord, car au Sud se trouvaient les terres litigieuses et désertes et qu'il fallait passer les montagnes, chemin bien trop escarpé et dangereux pour nous qui ne savions simplement nous battre ; à l'Est la brillante Minas Tirith qui jamais n'accueillerait les paysannes que nous représentions, précédant l'ancien Mordor, lieu qui ne fut pas même envisagé ; enfin à l'Ouest se situait Edoras, cité des seigneurs de tous les chevaux, où nous ne désirions pour rien au monde nous voir à nouveau confrontées à des soldats, aussi nobles fussent-ils.

Ainsi, le Nord nous sembla la seule voie envisageable, d'autant que la plus grande partie du chemin se composait de plaines faciles à parcourir à pied, ou à dos de mules ; nous n'étions, naturellement, pas suffisamment riches ou nobles pour espérer posséder ne serait-ce qu'un cheval ou un poney.

De plus, la carte indiquait des rivières et des fleuves qu'il nous serait aisé de suivre afin d'éviter de nous perdre ; cela nous permettrait également de nous réapprovisionner régulièrement en eau et en ressources.

Enfin, nous désirions atteindre une forêt elfique car nous avions entendu bon nombre de rumeurs concernant la sagesse et la bonté des elfes, et nous comptions sur ces qualités de leur peuple afin de nous offrir, si ce n'est une terre d'accueil, au moins un asile où notre sécurité pourrait être assurée.

* * *

Ainsi notre départ fut-il organisé, et ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de jours plus tard que nous partîmes, le temps de réaliser tous les préparatifs inhérents à un voyage d'une telle envergure.

Nous prîmes donc la fuite une fois que la nuit fut tombée et qu'elle eût enveloppé les terres de son manteau d'obscurité, nous permettant de nous faufiler hors de ce que nous avions autrefois appelé notre chez-nous avec bonheur ; à présent ne restaient plus que l'amertume et la rancœur.

Nous priions pour que notre désespoir disparaisse ; pas au point qu'il se change en son contraire, l'espoir, mais au moins que nous ne soyons plus au bord du renoncement à chaque nouvelle épreuve.

* * *

Ainsi, les mois qui suivirent, nous voyageâmes principalement à pied, nous relayant pour nous appuyer sur les seize mules que nous possédions quand la fatigue se faisait trop ressentir, bien que nous tentions d'éviter de leur ajouter notre poids, car elles portaient déjà nos affaires.

Nous avions suivi la rivière Mering jusqu'à l'Anórien qui coupait notre route d'Ouest en Est. Ne pouvant traverser à ce niveau sous peine de tomber plus tard dans le Marais des Morts, ni ne voulant passer par les chutes du Rauros, nous avions pris la décision de longer l'Anórien à contre-courant vers l'Ouest, du côté de la Fenmarche.

Lorsque nous vîmes le ruisseau que nous avions repéré sur la carte de l'autre côté de la rive, nous traversâmes, aidées des mules qui, bien que lentes, étaient d'une robustesse fort appréciable pour transporter nos affaires ; nous passâmes ainsi de la Fenmarche à l'Eastfold.

Il nous avait fallu près de deux semaines pour parcourir ce trajet, et nous n'avions rencontré aucune difficulté majeure, ni n'avions eu la sensation d'être poursuivies. Néanmoins, nous préférâmes nous hâter, privilégiant un excès de prudence à l'étourderie qui pourrait nous coûter bien trop cher.

Nous remontâmes le ruisseau dont je ne retins pas le nom — et, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis jamais parvenue à le retenir —, du côté de l'Eastfold, jusqu'à atteindre les terres d'Emyn Muil, en longeant la colline d'Amon Hen. Ce fut en contournant la montagne pour rejoindre les portes de l'Argonath que nous fûmes brutalement attaquées par une petite troupe d'orcs.

Nous n'avions connaissance de leur existence que par de mauvaises rumeurs qui avaient circulé jusqu'à Merien, laissant à entendre que quelques rares créatures des ténèbres éparpillées avaient pu survivre à la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée sur la Plaine de Dagorlad, juste devant les Portes du Morannon qui servaient de frontière à l'ancien Mordor, et qu'elles semblaient peu à peu se réunir en se dirigeant vers l'Ouest, bien que nous n'en comprenions pas la raison.

Les orcs n'étaient que sept, mais nous ne possédions aucune compétence en combat, ni n'avions jamais été confrontées à une situation semblable auparavant. Aussi, bien que nous ayons réussi à dérober des épées et des dagues avant notre départ, nous ne savions pas nous en servir, et nous ne pûmes que déplorer la perte de huit d'entre nous, avant d'enfin parvenir à abattre ces horribles créatures.

Désormais, nous n'étions plus que treize, dont cinq blessées.

J'avais été miraculeusement épargnée, car j'étais la plus jeune de notre groupe ; les autres femmes s'étaient donné pour mission de veiller sur moi, comme sur une petite sœur ou une enfant, car selon elles, j'en avais l'apparence. Aussi, même si je voulais être considérée pour ma maturité et le fait que j'avais atteint l'âge adulte, j'en étais soulagée et je profitais sans vergogne de leur douceur et de leurs attentions.

Après cet événement, nous rejoignîmes le fleuve de l'Anduin et y demeurâmes durant une dizaine de jours, entre les portes de l'Argonath et les rapides de Sarn Gebir, le temps de brûler les carcasses des monstres, d'enterrer nos infortunées compagnes, et de soigner les blessées.

Enfin, lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau prêtes, nous repartîmes vers le Nord, longeant le fleuve à contre-courant sur son flanc Ouest.

Le fait d'être moins nombreuses nous permit, je le déplore, d'être plus rapides. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable à chaque fois que je m'en faisais la réflexion.

De même, sur seize mules au départ, nous n'en avions plus que neuf, les orcs ne les ayant pas plus épargnées que nous ; nous avions dû nous délester d'une bonne partie de notre chargement, principalement des ustensiles de cuisine, pour ne conserver que l'essentiel : des vivres, des vêtements et, naturellement, nos armes.

Il nous fallut moins de deux mois pour rejoindre l'orée Sud de la forêt de la Lórien.

Sachant grâce à des rumeurs aussi vieilles que le monde que nous ne pourrions traverser les bois sans nous faire arrêter par les elfes, nous avions choisi de longer la forêt par l'Est, tout en remontant toujours davantage vers le Nord.

La carte indiquait que nous retrouverions l'Anduin à l'opposé Nord de la Lórien, à Caras Galadhon ; en conservant toujours les bois dans notre vision et en nous contentant d'en suivre la route, nous étions certaines de retrouver le fleuve, que nous traversâmes pour rejoindre la rive Est.

Notre voyage jusqu'à Caras Galadhon fut bien lent. Si nous avions eu quelque barque, certainement que nous aurions choisi de traverser la forêt par le fleuve, malgré notre crainte d'être surprises par les elfes, car nous n'en avions jamais vu.

Nous atteignîmes notre étape en six semaines, après que trois des anciennes blessées aient péri des suites d'une mauvaise infection ; encore aujourd'hui, je soupçonne les armes rouillées des orcs de n'y être point étrangères.

Ce malheureux événement nous avait forcées à effectuer un arrêt supplémentaire afin de les enterrer dignement, à l'instar des huit victimes des orcs ; nous ne pouvions, à notre grand désarroi, nous encombrer de leurs dépouilles pour les mener à un véritable cimetière. Toutefois, nous leur avons rendu hommage du mieux que nous l'avons pu, ce qui fut tout de même d'un certain réconfort.

Lorsque Caras Galadhon fut atteint, nous étions moins de la moitié de ce que nous étions à notre départ de Merien ; de vingt-et-une, nous n'étions à présent plus que dix.

* * *

La route était encore très longue avant que nous ne parvenions à notre destination, et le découragement commençait à gagner certaines d'entre nous quant à nos chances d'y réussir ; il se disait même que nous aurions peut-être dû rester à Merien, nous résigner à être des rejetées et que, certainement, nous aurions eu à épouser un homme quelconque pour laver notre honte et nous faire d'autres enfants mais que, finalement, nous aurions survécu, à défaut de vivre.

En ce qui me concerne, à ce moment-là, j'étais partagée.

D'une part, je ne regrettais aucunement notre fuite, et ne le regrette toujours pas : je sais que si j'étais restée, j'en serais morte, soit d'une agonie morale et mentale longue et douloureuse, soit que j'aurais succombé à l'attrait des eaux de Mering et aurais plongé. Pourtant, comme mes compagnes, je craignais la dangerosité de notre voyage, surtout après la violence des pertes que nous avions subies.

Lors de la dispute qui éclata autour du dîner, les unes prêtes à renoncer et à rentrer, les autres désirant continuer quoi qu'il en coûte, la doyenne cria soudain, appelant au calme et à la conversation.

Toutes se turent, surprises de l'entendre s'énerver, elle qui malgré tous les événements était toujours demeurée d'un calme inébranlable, à l'instar d'un roc ; il semblait que cette dispute était néanmoins la goutte de trop, et qu'elle était parvenue à fendiller le roc en question.

De mon côté, j'étais restée silencieuse du début à la fin du dîner, écoutant et observant, mais conservant une attitude reculée, effacée. Je ne savais réellement quelle position prendre.

Du reste, j'étais épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement, par toutes ces épreuves ; j'aspirai au calme et au repos.

Après délibération, la doyenne annonça finalement, manifestement épuisée et énervée, que celles désirant renoncer prendraient la moitié des mules pour repartir et rentrer à Merien, à leurs risques et périls, et que les autres, comme elle, continueraient la route jusqu'au point que nous nous étions fixées, quand bien même cela pouvait entraîner notre mort ; enfin, que la mort était préférable au traitement que nous subissions chez nous, mais que celles préférant retourner à notre ancien calvaire ne seraient nullement jugées pour leur décision.

Il fut décidé, à l'unanimité, que nos décisions seraient annoncées le lendemain après le petit-déjeuner, de façon à nous permettre de nous reposer et de prendre le temps de choisir en toute sérénité ; j'étais sceptique quant à cette notion de sérénité mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne fis point part de mon avis et conservai le silence.

Ainsi, quand l'heure de faire part de notre décision vint, je n'hésitai pas et annonçai fermement que je désirai continuer, car je pensai que si nous retournions à Merien, alors nous subirions le même sort que la « sorcière » et la jeune sœur de notre chef ; au moins, même si nous mourions en chemin, nous étions assurées que nos compagnes nous enterreraient dignement, et je n'avais pas pour ambition de laisser mon corps être dévoré par les loups et les corbeaux.

Enfin, ce que je ne dis pas, mais que je pensais très fortement, était que, selon moi, nous ne pouvions avoir parcouru tout ce chemin et enduré toutes ces épreuves pour finalement renoncer, alors que nous avions réalisé le plus difficile.

Finalement, quatre d'entre nous prirent la décision de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à Merien. Comme promis, la doyenne leur laissa quatre mules sur les neuf qu'il nous restait.

À partir de ce moment-là, nous ne fûmes plus que six femmes pour cinq mules — tandis qu'à notre départ nous étions vingt-et-une femmes pour seize mules —, et nous n'en étions arrivées qu'à près de la moitié de notre voyage.

Nous partîmes aussitôt la décision prise, et nos deux groupes se séparèrent à jamais ; je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que les quatre qui nous quittaient signaient leur arrêt de mort, que ce soit par les périls de la route ou par le jugement qui s'abattrait sur elles si par miracle elles parvenaient à atteindre Merien. Et même si, par miracle, elles survivaient, nous partions de toute façon beaucoup trop loin pour espérer nous revoir un jour.

* * *

Une fois de plus, je me fis la réflexion que le nombre entamait la bonne progression, car, alors que nous étions beaucoup moins nombreuses qu'au commencement de notre périple, nous progressions bien plus rapidement ; en une demi-journée, nous avions parcouru la distance qu'ordinairement, nous aurions mis deux ou trois jours à réaliser.

Nous cheminions d'un bon pas, ferme et sans faille ; l'heure n'était plus aux hésitations, et nous avions convenu que nous continuerions, quoi qu'il advienne.

Toujours sur le flanc Est de l'Anduin, nous atteignîmes le Champ aux Iris en moins d'une semaine, alors que nous avions estimé y parvenir en un peu plus d'une quinzaine de jours, voire une petite vingtaine. Fortes de cette progression miraculeuse, et heureuses de cette belle évolution, après tout ce que nous avions supporté, nous reprîmes la marche d'un pas encore plus allègre, allégées que nous étions dans nos esprits.

Nous croisâmes ainsi la vieille route de la forêt de Rhovanion huit jours seulement après avoir passé le Champ aux Iris, et nous dépassâmes l'ancien gué avec entrain.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour une halte salvatrice au niveau de l'île Carrock, qui se situait entre les deux séparations de l'Anduin qui se rejoignait à nouveau un peu plus loin. Nous étions, naturellement, toujours à contre-courant du fleuve.

La carte indiquait qu'à l'Ouest, à quelques jours à peine de marche, se situait la cité de Fondcombe, encastrée dans la montagne de Hithaeglir, également connue sous le nom de Monts Brumeux, tandis qu'à l'Est, en poursuivant la vieille route de la forêt, nous atteindrions aisément Rhovanion et pourrions la traverser afin de rejoindre, de l'autre côté, la rivière vive de Celduin.

En remontant cette rivière, nous aurions le chemin direct jusqu'à la forêt du Nord, Mirkwood, sous la direction, si cela n'avait changé, du roi elfe Thranduil, père du prince Legolas qui, selon les dires, avait appartenu à la Communauté de l'Anneau et lié amitié avec le nain de leur groupe — amitié qui subsisterait encore selon les rumeurs et qui avait de quoi surprendre, connaissant l'animosité légendaire des deux peuples.

Nous pouvions également choisir de continuer sur notre lancée, en suivant l'Anduin jusqu'aux Montagnes Grises d'Ered Mithrim, puis bifurquer vers l'Est jusqu'à croiser la rivière de la forêt et en suivre le cours en direction du Sud pour rejoindre Mirkwood.

C'était, certes, moins direct que la première option, mais nous avions moins de risques de danger qu'en traversant Rhovanion par la vieille route.

Après un bon dîner autour d'un des rares feux de camp que nous ayons faits, nous décidâmes de partir tôt le lendemain matin pour le Nord, préférant suivre l'Anduin, et que nous petit-déjeunerions en cours de route afin de ne point perdre de temps ; nous ne savions toujours pas si nous étions poursuivies, aussi, dans le doute, nous préférions continuer à nous hâter, quitte à pécher par excès de prudence.

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines supplémentaires de voyage, nous étions presque arrivées à destination, bien que, malheureusement, nous n'étions plus que deux, la doyenne et moi.

Quand nous avions atteint le point de jonction entre Ered Mithrim et la rivière de la forêt, nous avions commis l'erreur, non seulement de nous arrêter pour la nuit, mais en plus de faire un feu pour cuire notre repas.

La fumée avait attiré, non point des loups, mais des trolls — de montagne ou de caverne, je ne sais ; la seule certitude que j'en ai est leur taille monstrueusement élevée, leur odeur pestilentielle et leur apparence hautement répugnante.

Nous savions que nous ne pourrions nous battre contre eux, et le seul moyen de les vaincre, à notre connaissance et selon les légendes, était d'attendre le lever du jour qui les transformerait en pierre.

Seulement, le jour venait de tomber, il se trouvait ainsi bien loin de se lever : nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'attendre qu'il daigne se montrer, encore moins pour vérifier un mythe dont nous ne connaissions la fiabilité.

Déjà face aux orcs, nous avions perdu huit compagnes, mais nous avions au moins pu nous défendre au point d'en venir à bout ; là, nous savions que contre ces colosses, nous n'avions aucune chance.

Dans notre malheur, les trolls n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux et ne possédaient ainsi que quatre mains ; ils attrapèrent aisément nos quatre infortunées compagnes qui nous avaient mises en retrait, la doyenne et moi, nous priant de nous enfuir aussi loin que nous le pourrions.

Sans pouvoir prendre aucune de nos affaires autres que nos sacoches que nous gardions constamment sur nous, ni rassembler les mules qui ne pourraient s'échapper, attachées qu'elles étaient, la doyenne et moi avions couru comme si les flammes de l'enfer nous poursuivaient, incapables de pleurer tant nous étions concentrées sur notre propre survie, et tentant par tous les moyens d'ignorer les bruits horribles d'os broyés, de chair déchiquetée sous les dents des trolls, et les cris de nos amies.

Sans cesser de courir, nous avions atteint, hors d'haleine, la forêt de Rhovanion et avions traversé en toute hâte la rivière à la nage, ne prenant pas même la peine de nous arrêter pour fabriquer un radeau de fortune, comme nous l'avions fait jusqu'alors.

Arrivées de l'autre côté de la berge, nous avions pris le premier sentier se présentant à nous et l'avions suivi, non plus en courant à cause de la lourdeur de nos robes trempées, mais du pas le plus rapide que nous pouvions ; incapables de reprendre correctement notre souffle, nous avions néanmoins trop peur pour nous arrêter, craignant d'être attrapées par les trolls à l'appétit insatiable.

Finalement, nous avions cessé notre course au même moment, à bout de forces, et nous étions effondrées au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, entouré de tout autant d'arbres de si haute taille que nous ne pouvions discerner le ciel ; sans nous concerter ni même nous dire le moindre mot, je m'étais approchée de la doyenne avant de me jeter dans ses bras, me cramponnant le plus fermement que je le pus contre son cœur.

C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormîmes et que les gardes elfes de Mirkwood nous trouvèrent, empiétant sur leur territoire, et totalement inconscientes.

* * *

_« Il y a de grandes chances pour que nous périssions si nous choisissons cette entreprise. »_

Cette phrase me revint en tête au moment où je m'éveillai d'un sommeil confus, douloureux et agité.

Je me souvins que c'était ce que la doyenne avait dit quand nous avions choisi de partir de notre village ; à ce moment-là, Merien me sembla être très loin, comme un vague souvenir brumeux appartenant à une autre vie.

J'émergeai lentement, me remettant peu à peu les idées en place, sentant très précisément les courbatures qui me parcouraient tout le corps à des endroits dont je n'avais, jusqu'alors, pas eu conscience de l'existence, frissonnant vivement de froid à cause de mes vêtements qui étaient bien loin d'être secs et de mes cheveux toujours humides, et me rendis rapidement compte que cela n'allait pas.

En effet, pour la première fois depuis des mois de voyage, je ne dormais ni à la belle étoile, ni sous les bois d'une forêt, ni au bord d'un cours d'eau, ni à l'intérieur d'un abri de fortune ; j'étais, bien au contraire, au sein d'un bâtiment, à l'intérieur de ce qu'il me sembla être la cellule d'un cachot, comme j'avais pu en avoir, autrefois, la description par des soldats du Rohan ou du Gondor lorsque j'étais enfant, des années avant la guerre de l'Anneau.

Enfin, je n'étais entourée d'aucune de mes compagnes, car je ne parvins point à entendre leurs respirations ou leurs bavardages ; quand mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent peu à peu, je me sentis glacée d'effroi, je tremblai de peur au son des cris déchirants de mes dernières compagnes résonnant dans mon esprit désorienté, avant de me rappeler confusément que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de la doyenne.

Affolée, je la cherchai et l'appelai, d'abord à mi-voix, apeurée à l'idée de faire trop de bruit en cet endroit inconnu, puis en criant franchement, terrifiée de ne recevoir aucune réponse et de, peut-être, me retrouver à jamais prisonnière de cette cellule froide et grise, ne contenant rien d'autre qu'une maigre paillasse sur laquelle je m'étais éveillée, un drap bien trop fin pour me réchauffer, et un pot de chambre ; pas même une fenêtre ne venait éclairer la pièce, la seule source de lumière provenait de derrière les barreaux de l'énorme et seule porte m'enfermant en ce lieu que je jugeai sinistre.

Premièrement, seul le silence me répondit ; ma voix devint vite rauque à cause des conditions dans lesquelles je me trouvai, et les sanglots vinrent bien vite se mêler à mes cris.

J'avais peur, j'avais froid, ma gorge était en feu, et un début de fièvre prenait peu à peu le pas sur ma raison : la traversée de la rivière à la nage, la veille, lors de notre fuite des trolls, n'avait pas aidé mon corps à conserver la santé, et le fait d'avoir conservé mes vêtements mouillés sans en changer n'améliorait certainement pas mon état.

Cela faisait également bien longtemps que nous n'avions mangé un bon repas consistant, nous rabattant sur ce que nous trouvions, à savoir des herbes, quelques fruits, parfois de rares œufs volés dans des nids, mais jamais de viande autre que celle que nous avions emportée et achevée des semaines plus tôt, ni de légumes ou de féculents, comme des pommes de terre ou du riz, faute de champs à dérober car nous fuyions toute civilisation.

Après cependant quelques temps — je ne sais si ce fut après quelques minutes ou quelques heures tant j'étais désorientée —, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit, m'éblouissant par la soudaine entrée de lumière dans la pièce, et je fus rudement empoignée par le bras et traînée à l'extérieur.

Je fus contrainte de suivre l'elfe habillé comme un garde qui me tirait malgré moi à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qui contribuèrent à me fatiguer et me perdre davantage.

Je ne tentai pas même de protester ou de me plaindre ; je devinai que j'étais en faute à la suite de mon intrusion sur le territoire elfe sans autorisation, et la seule chose que je désirai, c'était de savoir si la doyenne allait bien, et si je pouvais la voir pour me rassurer.

Aussi, je me tus et me contentai de suivre en silence, malgré les protestations de mon corps malade, épuisé et affamé. Mon état était tel que je ne fis nullement attention à mon environnement, pas même au garde qui m'empoignait, alors que j'avais toujours désiré voir des elfes.

* * *

Après de longues minutes de marche épuisante, nous parvînmes devant des portes fermées, d'une hauteur vertigineuse, faites d'un alliage de boiseries d'un blanc pur et de matériaux que j'identifiai difficilement comme étant de l'or blanc massif, de l'argent pur, ainsi que du platine, si mes yeux fatigués par la fièvre ne m'abusaient, et peut-être d'autres matières précieuses que je ne connais point.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi majestueux.

Toutefois, ce ne fut rien comparé à la salle gigantesque dans laquelle le soldat m'introduisit après une courte pause qui me permit de reprendre ma respiration et le peu d'esprits que je pus rassembler à ce moment-là.

Tout respirait la richesse et l'opulence, et en même temps, rien n'était de trop. C'était étrange, mais il me semblait que l'architecture elfique était faite pour se marier à la perfection avec la nature, ce qu'aucune création humaine ne pourrait jamais faire.

Un raclement de gorge me rappela brusquement à la réalité de ma situation et je sursautai, surprise et apeurée, avant de regarder en direction du bruit et de tomber dans deux profonds yeux bleus sans âge, un visage si jeune et pourtant si vieux, d'une perfection inhumaine, et des cheveux blonds d'une telle brillance que je me sentis bien crasseuse de ma visite de la rivière, la veille. L'elfe face à moi était richement habillé, sans excès toutefois, et une fine couronne surplombait sa tête sans l'alourdir.

Ce fut grâce à cet ornement que je compris qui j'avais face à moi : le roi Thranduil en personne.

J'en eus le souffle coupé sous l'émotion, avant de remarquer, plutôt tardivement, la présence de la doyenne quelques pas derrière le roi, semblant aussi fatiguée que je me sentais, et habillée de la même robe que lors de notre fuite des trolls, et toujours humide, comme la mienne.

Impulsivement, je voulus m'élancer vers ma compagne pour l'étreindre, me réfugier contre elle — enfin, trouver du réconfort après ce que nous avions vécu —, mais je fus retenue dans mon élan par une poigne ferme et implacable sur mon bras, me faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Je me souvins alors du garde qui m'avait amenée ici, et m'en voulus aussitôt de mon impulsivité, malgré la fièvre qui, je le sentais, me gagnait.

« Jeune fille, votre compagne m'a raconté votre périple et ses raisons, entama brutalement le roi sans préavis, me faisant redresser la tête et le dévisager avec surprise, avant de la baisser avec humilité. J'aimerais toutefois entendre votre version. »

Fatiguée de la marche rapide à laquelle j'avais été soumise, et de ma fièvre qui, décidément, ne me permettait pas de réfléchir correctement, je dus me repasser sa demande plusieurs fois dans mon esprit embrumé avant d'en comprendre enfin le sens.

« Que désirez-vous savoir, mon seigneur ? »

Le roi conserva le silence un moment et, comme je gardai ma tête baissée, je fus incapable de déterminer si c'était parce qu'il me dévisageait ou s'il était parti dans ses pensées. Aussi, quand il reprit la parole, je sursautai légèrement.

« Garde, laissez-nous.

– Bien, majesté, répondit l'elfe qui m'avait amenée ici. Désirez-vous que je demeure près de la porte ?

– Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ; je vous remercie, mais reprenez promptement votre poste.

– À vos ordres, mon roi. »

L'elfe m'avait lâché le bras que je frottais un instant au cours de son échange avec le roi, mais je ne l'entendis pas partir. Seul le bruit feutré de l'immense porte se refermant délicatement m'indiqua qu'il était parti.

« Relevez la tête, jeune fille, et regardez-moi. »

À l'injonction du roi, j'obéis sans réfléchir. Grand bien m'en prit, en vérité, car je ne sais ce que j'aurais pu subir en cas de désobéissance. Je croisai à nouveau le regard bleu sans âge si troublant et, malgré moi, je rougis.

Le roi paraissait jeune, et il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les rumeurs ne rendaient pas hommage à la beauté des elfes, ou alors mon imagination n'était pas à la hauteur de la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, le roi s'avança lentement jusqu'à se retrouver proche de moi, à une distance d'un demi-bras.

Je voulus soutenir son regard, vraiment, mais depuis les agressions et ma grossesse avortée, j'avais une crainte terrible des hommes, et même si celui en face de moi était un elfe, je ne pouvais que le craindre. Mon instinct était plus fort que ma raison et, tremblante de froid et de peur, je baissai les yeux et reculai de quelques pas.

« Que craignez-vous, jeune fille ? me demanda alors l'elfe. Je ne suis pas armé, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'attaquer des civils sans défense, encore moins des femmes. Eh bien... ? relança-t-il, car je gardai le silence.

– Je... Ce n'est pas vous, spécifiquement, que je crains, majesté... C'est... ce que vous représentez. Ce n'est pas... contre vous, ou pour vous défier, c'est juste... J'ai peur. Je suis désolée. »

Je m'en voulus aussitôt de ma réponse, décousue et malhabile. J'avais bafouillé, hésité, et ma robe mouillée me fit à nouveau frissonner. Naturellement, le roi s'en rendit compte.

« Vous et votre compagne serez prises en charge, soignées et changées. Vous serez ensuite reconduites au plus proche village humain. »

Un nouveau frisson me prit, mais pas de froid cette fois-ci. Je relevai vivement les yeux, les plantant dans ceux las du roi, et osai supplier.

« Je vous en prie, majesté... Je... Je ferai tout ce que vous ou votre peuple désirera, mais... S'il-vous-plaît, je vous en prie, par pitié, ne nous renvoyez pas auprès des Hommes. »

Le roi me considéra en silence, longuement, si longuement que je me sentis vaciller. Le manque de nourriture consistante, d'eau et de repos se faisait douloureusement ressentir, et me maintenir en position verticale n'était pas chose aisée pour moi à ce moment précis. Finalement, le roi sembla prendre une décision, et ses paroles suivantes me confirmèrent cette impression.

« Votre compagne et vous-même resterez ici jusqu'à ce que toutes vos forces soient revenues. Ensuite, nous aviserons de votre sort. »

Ces mots dits, il appela une servante qui arriva promptement pour nous mener, la doyenne et moi, à une suite qui me sembla royale tant elle était riche.

Chacune avait droit à sa propre chambre et salle de bain respective, de même que pour les commodités, et des servantes rejoignirent la première pour nous aider à nous dévêtir et prendre un bain chaud et réparateur. Puis nous eûmes droit à un repas frugal mais consistant, avant que nous ne soyons menées à nos chambres où, pour ma part, je m'endormis aussitôt l'oreiller touché, sombrant dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve aucun et réparateur.

* * *

Il nous fallut près d'une dizaine de jours pour nous remettre physiquement de toutes les épreuves endurées, et finalement, le roi accepta gracieusement que nous restions dans la cité elfique, nous dénichant même un travail de servantes auprès de nobles elfes.

Enfin, la doyenne et moi pûmes nous reconstruire une vie heureuse, et avec le temps, nous pûmes surmonter la douleur de la perte de nos compagnes de voyage.

Toutefois, comme je l'avais deviné il y a fort longtemps, l'Histoire ne se souvint pas de nous.

Nous, les oubliées.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_[1] Ne cherchez pas, j'ai inventé ce nom. La rivière Mering, la forêt de Firien et le fleuve de l'Anórien existent bel et bien (en tout cas sur la carte française), mais le village, lui, est pur produit de mon imagination. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y en ait réellement un dans l'imaginaire de Tolkien, mais je n'ai pas vérifié. Cependant, ça reste de l'ordre du possible, car il se situe à côté d'une source d'eau, d'une forêt et d'une montagne, lieux où l'on trouve tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre, en plus des protections accordées par la proximité d'Edoras et de Minas Tirith. Il se situe exactement à l'endroit que je décris, vous devriez donc vous y retrouver facilement._

_[2] Je crois bien que dans les livres, la Guerre de l'Anneau, depuis la formation de la Communauté à Fondcombe jusqu'à la chute de Sauron, dure effectivement quatre années, mais je n'en mettrai pas ma main à couper : il est possible que ce soit depuis le départ des quatre Hobbits de la Comté que quatre années se sont écoulées, à moins que ça ne soit depuis le soir au Mont Venteux où Frodon fut poignardé par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. D'ailleurs, ce n'est que pour la temporalité de la guerre que je n'ai pas été la plus rigoureuse — s'il-vous-plaît, soyez indulgents à ce sujet !_

_._

_._

_._

_Avant de vous précipiter sur la croix en haut à droite pour fermer l'onglet de cette page, ou même avant de vous ruer sur la section reviews, laissez-moi ajouter un petit quelque chose..._

_L'été du mois de Juillet 2017, j'ai eu la chance d'aller au festival d'Avignon. Là-bas, j'ai pu aller écouter les lectures de textes avec Taubira — sauf que Taubira elle-même n'était plus là, parce que c'était lors de la dernière session de lecture._

_Je n'ai rien vu, parce que j'étais assise par terre, et que des gens étaient devant moi ; je cramais à cause du soleil qui tapait plutôt fort, et en même temps, ça allait, parce que l'ombre des platanes nous protégeait un minimum. En même temps, j'avais mal au derrière à cause du sol dur et des petits gravillons — c'était la grande joie, comme vous devez vous en douter._

_Parmi les textes que l'on a entendu par de multiples lecteurs, deux ont particulièrement retenu mon attention._

_L'un portait sur le fait qu'il fallait rendre le théâtre obligatoire, au même titre que l'école, et imposer aux citoyens d'y aller régulièrement — je vous assure, ce n'est pas une blague, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en soi (je fais du théâtre depuis mes 6 ans, donc...)_

_Quant à l'autre, c'était un témoignage — bien que je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait réellement d'un témoignage, mais il était lu par une jeune fille qui disait « je », c'était donc à la première personne — sur le viol. Certaines formulations étaient si remarquables que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir les partager avec vous :_

_« Non. Non, je ne me suis pas fait violer. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai été violée. Je ne me suis pas fait. J'ai été. Je n'ai rien fait. »_

_Elle répétait ces paroles, mêlées à d'autres, en hésitant, en trébuchant parfois, le ton si juste, si vivant, si vibrant... j'en ai été transportée, et j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je crois bien que ce texte-là a également servi à nourrir cette histoire que je vous ai livrée._

_Quant à l'avortement... eh bien, c'est un sujet très délicat. Étant donné que nous sommes sur un site qui se veut neutre, je ne préfère pas donner mon opinion de manière trop explicite, d'autant que c'est encore très récent, avec le décès de Simone Veil... Du moins, à l'heure où j'ai démarré l'écriture de ce texte._

_Bref. C'était le mot de la fin._

_Comme je l'ai dit avant le début de la fic, je répondrai aux reviews dans un prochain chapitre. Pour les sujets « sensibles », ou si vous en faites la demande, je suis ouverte aux messages privés._

_Enfin, j'espère que cela vous a plu._

_._

_._

_._

_... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
